Vigilante
, The Arrow and Arsenal, a group of vigilantes]] A vigilante, also known as a "mask", is an individual who takes the law into their own hands, believing that the SCIS and the court system are unable and unreliable to bring criminals to justice. However, not all vigilantes are fighting for justice, some do it out of personal revenge and antagonistic reasoning. It is also common for vigilantes to take on a moniker to be known by, some by personal choice and others having been named by the public. Known vigilantes Heroes Villainous vigilantes *Lonnie Machin *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Miranda Tate/The Cat Formerly *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (incarcerated) *Carrie Cutter/Cupid (incarcerated) *Joseph Falk/The Savior (deceased) *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory (deceased) *The Hoods (inactive) **Aglin (incarcerated) **Baker (incarcerated) **Colton (incarcerated) **Jeff Deveau (incarcerated) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (reformed) *Isaac Stanzler (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (unborn, time remnants preserved) Earth Two vigilantes Heroes *Robert Queen/The Arrow Formerly *Hunter Zolomon/"Jay Garrick"/The Flash (secretly a villain; in the Speed Force) Villainous vigilantes Formerly *Linda Park/Dr. Light (retired from vigilantism) *Adam Fells/Geomancer (deceased) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (deceased) *Zoom's meta-human group (inactive) **Deathstorm (inactive) ***Ronnie Raymond (deceased) ***Martin Stein (unwillingly; deceased) **Cisco Ramon/Reverb (deceased) **Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (deceased) **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (deceased) **Shay Lamden/King Shark (incarcerated) **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (incarcerated) **Hunter Zolomon/Zoom (in the Speed Force) Earth Three vigilantes Heroes *Jay Garrick/The Flash ---- Known vigilante teams *Legends **[[Firestorm|'Firestorm']] ***Jefferson Jackson ***Martin Stein **[[Mick Rory|Mick Rory / Heat Wave]] **[[Rip Hunter|'Rip Hunter']] (leader) **[[Ray Palmer|Ray Palmer / The Atom]] **[[Sara Lance|Sara Lance / White Canary]] **[[Leonard Snart|Leonard Snart / Captain Cold]] (formerly; anti-hero; deceased) **[[Kendra Saunders|Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl]]' '(formerly) **[[Carter Hall|Carter Hall / Hawkman]] (formerly; deceased) **[[Scythian Torvil|Scythian Torvil / Hawkman]]' '(formerly) *Team Arrow **[[Quentin Lance|Quentin Lance / Detective]] **[[Oliver Queen|Oliver Queen / Green Arrow]]' (leader)' **[[Felicity Smoak|Felicity Smoak / Overwatch]] **[[Typhuss James Halliwell|Typhuss James Kira / Red Arrow]] **[[Chloe Sullivan|Chloe Sullivan / Watchtower]] **[[Lois Lane|Lois Lane / Stiletto]] **[[Helena Kyle|Helena Kyle / Huntress]] **Curtis Holt **[[Roy Harper|Roy Harper / Arsenal]] (retired from vigilantism) **[[Laurel Lance|Laurel Lance / Black Canary]] **[[John Diggle|John Diggle / Spartan]] (formerly; retired from vigilantism) **[[Thea Queen|Thea Queen / Speedy]] (formerly; retired from vigiliantism) **[[Helena Bertinelli|Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress]] (formerly; turned rogue) **[[Ray Palmer|Ray Palmer / The Atom]]' '(formerly) **[[Sara Lance|Sara Lance / White Canary]]' '(formerly) **[[John Diggle, Jr.|Connor Hawke / Green Arrow]] (in a potential future) *Team Flash **[[Barry Allen|Barry Allen / The Flash]]' (leader)' **[[Cisco Ramon|Cisco Ramon / Vibe]] **Caitlin Snow **Iris West **Joe West **Wally West **[[Firestorm|'Firestorm']]' '(formerly) ***Ronnie Raymond (presumed deceased) ***Martin Stein **Eddie Thawne (formerly; deceased) **Eobard Thawne / "Harrison Wells" (formerly; secretly a villain) **[[Hunter Zolomon|Hunter Zolomon / "Jay Garrick" / The Flash]] (formerly; secretly a villain; in the Speed Force) **[[Wally West|Wally West / The Flash]] (Flashpoint timeline) *Birds of Prey **[[Barbara Gordon|Barbara Gordon / Oracle]] **[[Helena Kyle|Helena Kyle / Huntress]] **[[Dinah Lance|Dinah Lance / Black Canary]] Formerly *Zoom's meta-human group (inactive) **[[Laurel Lance (Earth Two)|Laurel Lance / Black Siren]] (incarcerated) **[[Deathstorm|'Deathstorm']] (inactive) ***Ronnie Raymond (deceased) ***Martin Stein (unwillingly; deceased) **[[Caitlin Snow (Earth Two)|Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost]] (deceased) **[[Shay Lamden (Earth Two)|Shay Lamden / King Shark]] (incarcerated) **[[Cisco Ramon (Earth Two)|Cisco Ramon / Reverb]] (deceased) **[[Dante Ramon (Earth Two)|Dante Ramon / Rupture]] (deceased) **[[Hunter Zolomon|Hunter Zolomon / Zoom]] (in the Speed Force) *The Hoods (inactive) **Aglin (incarcerated) **Baker (incarcerated) **Colton (incarcerated) **Jeff Deveau (incarcerated) *Tempest (inactive) *League of Assassins (disbanded) *Slade Wilson's army (incarcerated) Category:Vigilantes Category:Occupations